1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method of post-cure processing of bulk composite core.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, composite core is built in a large bulk shape that must be cut into usable slices that can then be milled to a final shape. Conventionally, cutting bulk composite core can be a labor intensive operation and result in a large amount of waste. Further, certain shapes of bulk composite core tend to distort during the cutting process.
Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of post-cure processing of a bulk composite core.